A Whish Come True
by Violet Voltori
Summary: Takes place After the final battle. Harry find a letter to him from Snape that changes his life. He gets a chance to redo his life. What will he do will he make his life better or worse? A redo fanfic with a twist. All of the mayor stuff still happens
1. Chapter 1

A Wish Come True

Chapter 1 The Letter

Harry Potter walked to Severus Snape's office to clean it out. After the final battle Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny helped clean up the school. As Harry sorted through Snape's things, he saw a letter with his name on it. Curiously he opened it and It read.

Dear Harry,

First don't look so shocked Potter, I do know your fist name. If you are reading this then I was found out as a spy and killed by the Dark Lord. Despite what you may think I never hated you. Now read though ALL of this letter before you react. Harry I am your father.

Your mother was my best friend. I knew her since I was 10. When I was sorted in Slytherin she was still friends with me. In our third year we started dating. In our fifth year when I called her that name I regrated it. I joined the death eaters then I went to Albus and became a spy. One day I sent her a letter apologizing for all that I said. Two days after that she came to me and forgave me.I explained that I became a spy. We secretly married and soon you were born. I was so happy I was going to be a father. Your name is Harrison Severus Snape. Sirius and James came and apologized for how they treated me. Lily named James your godfather.

I few months after you were born your mother had twin's one boy and one girl. The girl's name is Jade Lily Snape and the boy's name is Evan Remus Snape. They both have Lily's faces and eyes. They have a mixture of mine and Lily's hair. When your mother and I found out about the Prophecy we decided to have Lily marry James. Then we placed a charm on you to look like you were James's son. I took the twins with me to keep them safe. No one knew about Jade and Evan except Albus, James, Remus and Sirius. The twins were homeschooled by a friend of mine.

After your mother and James died the twins was the only thing that gave me hope. I am very sorry for how I treated you. You couldn't know about any of this. Now that you know I hope you can forgive me and meet your siblings. If you want to meet them floo to Snape Manor. I have told them about you. The charm Lily placed on you should be wearing off now.

Your Father,

S. Snape

Harry was shocked, angry and hopeful. He thought _I have family besides the Durslys. I kind of feel bad for my siblings not getting to go to any schools._ He put the letter in his pocket and went back to sorting as if nothing happened. After he was done he looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was straight and down to his shoulders. His eyes were still green and he grew a few inches taller. He also still had the lightning bolt scar. After he looked at his appearance, he sent a patronus to McGonagall with a message that he was going home. Then he flooed to his house.

 **Author's Note:** How do you guys like this chapter. Also for those of you that read my Frozen and HP crossover. In this story Harry will meet Life, Death and Fate. Up next Harry will tell his friends about the letter. Sorry if this chapter is short. I don't own Harry Potter and never will. R and R. Can you guys help me come up with questions that Ron, Hermione and Ginny ask Harry to make sure he is not a death eater?


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and Dealing With It Al

Chapter two Friends and Dealing With It All

When Harry came out of the floo into his home. He goes to his room to think about what he learned from Snape's letter. Snape is his father. The dungeon bat is his father. He is dungeon bat jr. Snape hated no disliked him since first year. Snape will probably always dislike him. The logical part of him said Snape loves you. He did what he did to protect you.

Before Harry had time to think more on it he heard the floo and knew that his friends and girlfriend were back. He worried about how they will react to his new appearance. He gathered up his courage and went to the living room. When he got there he had three wands pointed at him.

He said "Guys it's me Harry. If you don't believe me ask me questions that only the real Harry would know."  
Ron asked "Why did you come to the burrow the summer before our second year?"  
Harry said "Because I wasn't answering your letters. You rescued me from the Dursleys because I had bars on my window." Ron nodded and lowered his wand.

Hermione asked "In first year on Halloween why did you have to find me and what did you save me from?" Harry said "You ran into the bathroom crying because Ron was being a git. I and Ron saved you from a troll." Hermione nodded and lowered her wand.

Ginny asked "Why did you break up with me?" Harry said "Because I didn't want you to get hurt or killed." Ginny lowered her wand and said "You are correct noble prat."

Ginny kissed Harry and Harry kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

Hermione asked "Harry why do you look different?" Harry showed them the letter. After they read it Ron said "So your Snape's son mate I feel sorry for you."  
Hermione slapped his arm and said "Ronald Snape fought against Voldemort and this is how you repay him for his sacrifice. Plus he protected Harry many times."  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair. He said "Sorry mate."

Harry said "It's ok Ron I am still trying to think about all this."

Ginny asked "Are you going to visit your siblings?"  
Harry said "I'm not sure I always wanted siblings and now that I have them I don't know what to think. I feel bad for them not going to school but I don't know what Snape told them about me."  
Hermione said "Well you will never know until you go there. One of us or all of us could go with you if you want."

Harry said "I will think about it."

Harry went back to his room to think. He heard a knock on the door. He turned and saw Ginny. He invited her in. Ginny walked into the room and looked at Harry.

She asked "What do you think about all of this?"

Harry said "I don't know. I never had a good example of family before and Snape and I never get along. He probubly told Jade and Even that I am a spoiled, attention seeking brat who thinks he is above everyone. I just can't forget or forgive what Snape has said and done to me."

Ginny said "I understand and if you think it would make it easier I could come with you when you visit your siblings.'

Ginny kissed Harry softly on the lips and left him with his thoughts. Harry decided he wanted to see his siblings. Harry went to bed tired after the day's events.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviews this story. For those of you that don't like this story at all don't leave a review. You can leave criticisms but please don't flame me. That goes for my other stories as well.

Now do you think Ginny should go with Harry to Snape Manor? How do you like their reactions to Harry's appearance? Next up: Harry goes to see Jade and Evan.


End file.
